pokémon gs ball adventure
by handymanshipper
Summary: It involves gs ball adventure and romance. There is not much battling. This is Tracey,Daisy and Ritchie mostly the in this story darkmystery1 checked for spellig mistakes and missed words here and there. This story was a request. Daisy is Misty's eldest sister and Tracey orginally from orange islands kids. Go watch earlier story arcs
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon gs ball adventure chapter 1

Authors note: this is a requested story the idea was very good I think I can pull it off. This is anime based. If you don't know Tracey or Daisy from anime leave now you won't enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon

The pokémon in Johto and Hoenn have began to start acting very strange lately. Like Houndooms randomly setting houses and trees on fire. Or the Absol scratching at the ground like a Poochyena.

Professor Oak said, " Tracey I got a call from Kurt today the pokémon have been acting strange for about a week in Johto. He has requested that I come get the GS ball that Ash delivered to him a while ago. I want you to go get it as well as study some of the behaviors going on with the pokemon."

Tracey arrived in Goldenrod city by the magnet train. Tracey headed towards Ilex Forrest to get to Azalea town to meet up with Kurt. As Tracey traversed the forest he noticed it was a bright contrast to the way his friends had described it to him. An Ariados nuzzled him. He saw a group of Ledyba trying to knock a tree down. He took notes of all the strange behavior he noticed of the pokémon.

Mazie met Tracey at the end of the forrest. Mazie said," Hey so your the one Oak sent to pick up the ball from my grandfather."

Tracey said," Yeah I'm here to fetch the gs ball. I was also told to study the pokémon here."

Mazie pulled out a gold and silver pokeball and handed it to Tracey and said," Well here is the gs ball. Also I was told to tell you to go see professor Elm in New Bark Town."

"Ok thanks"

A team aqua grunt jumped out of sky and tried to grab Tracey's backpack but they had just missed it by a few inches. Tracey then proceeded his way professor Elm.

When Tracey got to New Bark Town, professor Elm greeted him and said," I need you to go to Hoenn there are legends floating around there that may explain some things. The pokémon that are acting up there as well. I've even heard rumors that a Johto artificate that belongs here has been spotted in Hoenn region."

" Hoenn that's a bit far away. What is the artificate I'm looking for?" asked Tracey.

Elm rubs his chin in thought and said," I don't know the artificate that's important to the Johto region but I also heard that there is kind of a key for the gs ball."

" I guess I don't have much of a choice, yeah I'll go do it." Responded Tracey.

When Tracey left the Ariados that nuzzled him was waiting. Tracey asked" You want to come with me little guy?"

Ariados nodded. Tracey threw a pokeball at it and it easily caught Ariados. Then proceeded his way to Olivine city to catch the ferry to slate port. With his new pal Ariados joining his team of Vennonat, Scyther and Maril.

A Team aqua grunt had a radio in his and said to HQ," I just missed nabbing the kids bag he was talking to some girl."

HQ said, "follow him."

It was getting late though not as dark as it should be in Ilex Forrest he was about half way through when he set up camp. He set up his tent and made small fire. He put out the food for his pokémon then let them out to eat. He also figured they'd like to meet Ariados. He then made himself a little something to eat. Traveling by himself wasn't something he had done in awhile beyond short distance from Pallet town to Cerulean City to vist Daisy and Misty.

"Boo!" Exclaimed an exicted and fimiliar voice. It was Casey the Electabuzz baseball team fan.

Tracey said," Hi Casey. You back to making rucas in Johto?"

"Aw man that is no fun when someone doesn't jump at your scare." Casey pouted with her bottom lip poking out.

Tracey laughed " You aren't exactly quite and I'm on an assignment. Don't ask."

Casey said," The pokémon here sure have been acting weird."

Tracey replied," I'm well aware but I am not supposed to say too much about it with the little information I have."

Casey giggled and said" I understand the Hoothoot and Noctowl will get noisy soon usually only Hoothoot go hunting at night but they've been doing it at sunset for the last week."

Tracey rubbed his chin in thought," Thank you for that information. I don't know why your telling me this."

Casey smiled and replied," Just trying to be a friend."

Tracey said," Very interesting as I was thinking about a couple of other friends before you tried to scare me."

Casey said," You wouldn't happen to be crushing on a certian blonde would you."

Tracey's face turned bright red and he looked at his feet "I-I don't know what you are talking about." He stuttered.

Casey laughed but pressed no further.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon gs ball adventure chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon

After camping out with Casey and going their separate ways Tracey continued his journey. It took him about four days to get to Slateport city while there he decided to stock up on supplies. He got some super potions, antidotes, and an ultra ball just to be safe. Two days later he had finally made it to Olivine and it was really amazing. The first thing he did was find a video phone to call Professor Oak to let him know he finally made it.

"Hello? This is professor Oak," he said.

"Hi professor it's me I just wanted to let you know that I finally made it to Olivine city." Tracey said while looking at the screen that showed the professor.

"That's great Tracey I am happy to hear that. Do you have the G.S. ball as well?" Oak asked.

Tracey pulled the ball out of his backpack to show his hero. "Yes sir it's right here safe and sound," Responded Tracey.

"Excellent! Tracey I want you to keep focusedon the research but also not to forget to have fun and do some exploring. Enjoy yourself, talk to some girls, you're at the prime of your youth, go to beach or something I don't want you to stress out." Oak told his assistant.

Tracey had a thoughtful look in his eyes and then sighed "I'll try professor," he replied.

"Good now please enjoy yourself and keep me posted on the research talk to you later." And just like that Oak hung up and the screen went off.

Tracey thought he should go site seeing once he dropped off his pokemon at the pokecenter. He got a few sketches of some people and their pokemon spending time together. Once he got tired of drawing he thought it was time to go to the beach and relax so he went to a swimsuit store and bought a pair of trunks and a beach towel went swimming. While he was catching some waves he caught a glimpse of a familiar blonde lady. She was wearing a red two piece bathing suit and doing real well surfing like she was born to live in the water. It was none other than Misty's oldest sister Daisy and Tracey's secret crush.

Tracey doubted hmself when he saw Daisy on the beach and was about to leave before she saw him. When Daisy got back to shore she saw the back of him and yelled "Tracey is that you?" Tracey stopped and pretended that he was trying to look around who called him Daisy called to him again," Hey Trace nice to see you, over here." She waved at his direction.

Tracey jogged over to Daisy and asked," Hi Daisy! What are you doing here? Not that this isn't a pleasant surprise."

Daisy giggled and said, "I'm helping out one of the gym leaders here in this region. She's an old friend of mine. I'm just doing her a favor. Now how about you?"

Tracey said," Well you see I am here on assignment for professor Oak. I'm on the hunt for a couple of things. I am supposed to keep quite but I'm supposed to be checking out on an old legend ."

All of a sudden Daisy screamed," Look out!"

Causing Tracey to jump and a team magma grunt to fell face first in the sand also failing at nabing Tracey's backpack.

Daisy said," Let's go inside the museum. I'm sure there should be something that can help you there."

Tracey said," Ok then."

Inside the museum Daisy said," So I know a little about the legend you seak though it might have been smarter to well like drop the gs ball off with Professor Oak before you came to search for the gs key. It is gold and silver just like the ball. I have heard a native Johto ghost pokémon lives within the ball but it's an accent version of it. I don't know much about the Johto artificate it is a mysterious item that belongs in Ilex Forrest. It appears to have been taken to Hoenn."

Tracey sighed," No one seems to know what the Johto artificate looks like."

Daisy gave him a downcast look, " I am sorry," she said but then got an idea and then got real close to Tracey making him blush "Hey how about I make it up to you by traveling with you? Two people working on this assignment could do better then one right?"

Tracey shook his head and replied," It's not really your fault. You seem to have some level of information than I do, though I'm not entirely sure why you care to travel with me. And, thank you for saving me on the beach."

Daisy smiled and said "Sure no problem!"

Team Magma grunt message to HQ," I just missed his bag. Some young lady screamed at him. And while never mind where I ended up."

HQ replied," Keep an eye on them and follow them."

Team Magma grunt kicked the sand.

Once Tracey and Daisy arrived at the pokémon center for the evening to relax Tracey asked," So where should we start our search? And which item should I look for first?"

Daisy replied," Like I think most people hide things in caves."

Tracey asked," Do you know where the nearest cave is?"

Daisy flipped her hair and said," Like sorry I don't know Tracey. I'm still from Kanto dude. I have to drop something off to Winona in Fortree city maybe she can give us an idea of where caves are."

Tracey said," Ok I guess in the morning we can ask for directions to Fortree city. Let's get some shut eye."

Daisy nodded and slipped into the bathroom to take off her make up and change into her PJ's before going to bed. By the time she finished Tracey was fast asleep in his bed in the room. Daisy then got into her bed in the pokémon center to sleep.

The next morning they asked nurse Joy for directions. Nurse Joy said," You should head north to Mauvile, then east there is small stream to cross on the east. Then there is the route that goes a little east that goes north to Fortree city."

Tracey and Daisy nodded in unison replied," Thank you very much."

They left the pokémon center and proceeded to Mauvile it took them about a day to arrive because every time Tracey saw a pokémon acting bizzarely strange he had to write it down in his notebook, the Lotad who was chasing it's non existent tail or the Electrike splashing in a puddle. On their way to Fortree city a Linoone was playing with Daisy and begged her to catch her. Daisy did so because she thought it was super cute. They also found a small injured Salamance, he had cuts and bruises all over one of it's legs. Tracey said," It's ok little guy." As he sprayed some super potion on it's front right leg. Once Salamance leg was healed it roared in excitement and licked Tracey on the face to thank him and making him laugh. Tracey asked," Would you like to come with me?"

Salamance nodded. Tracey caught it. When they got to pokémon center they gave their pokémon to nurse Joy to be fixed up. Then Daisy left to go deliver what she had to deliver letting Tracey know she'd he back in about an hour.

Daisy said handing the stuff over," Here is what you asked for Winnie."

Winnona replied," Thanks Daise I appreciate the help."

Daisy replied," old friends help each other out. Now I wanted to ask you where the caves are."

Winnona replied," I have heard the news. The Ilex treasure has taken flight like bird on the wing. And I suppose whoever your helping may also be in need of the GS key."

Daisy replied," Uh yeah. What do you suggest."

Winnona replied," Caves are places I avoid but I do know where they are. I would suggest Cave of Origins and a warning my friend team Aqua and team Magma want the GS ball."

Daisy replied blushing slightly," Uh yeah I already chewed my uh friend out for like not taking that to Kanto before coming here to do things."

Winnona said," ooh I suspect someone has a little crush."

"D-d-do not," stuttered Daisy.

Winnona said," Ok then. I've known you long enough to know your more like your youngest sister then most others realize whatever you say."

With that Daisy left. She wasn't to angry they had met when they were three years old so she knew it wasn't ment to be to serious. However she wondered did she have crush on him. The back of her brain said like duh.

Back at pokémon center she said," Tracey i talked to Winnona she said to search Cave of Orgins for something called the Ilex treasure."

Tracey said," Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

Gs ball adventure chapter 3

disclaimer:I don't own pokemon.

They got directions to the cave of orgins from nurse Joy and headed there. It turned out the cave of orgins was full of team aqua and team magma grunts looking for the key that was rising under their breaths. They had not only stole the treasure from ilex forrest but they had gotten the gs key and lost it. The Ilex treasure was in a treasure chest covered in paintings of pokemon from the johto region and it housed some magical property that kept all in the right in Ilex forrest this was safe at there head quaters.

Tracey and Daisy had peered inside and saw all the grunts. they went back to the pokemom center to try and figure out what to do. While there sitting in lounge Tracey said," Oh great the caves full of grunts. I don't know if I really want to take them on just yet."

Daisy leaned in close and whispered," They where muttering about loosing a key. I think a Dewgong in Hoenn would be suspicious but you have Marill with you right?"

He snapped his fingers and replied, "Why of course."

She said, "So here is what we are going to do. We are going to go to the shore. You are going to have Marill swim and watch. Then have Marill return to us when all the grunts have left defeated tlhen we will go inside."

Tracey nodded he thought it was so hot when she sounds so determined not that he'd tell her who is a little older than him that he thinks, it took about three hours for the grunts to give up.. Tracey and Daisy went inside the cave of orgins. It was earily quite. Salamance popped out of the ball and started digging at a spot in the ground. It pulled up the key. As Salamance nudged Tracey. Daisy let out a loud scream she had tripped in a different hole and her ankle was really hurting. Tracey grabbed the key and quickly shoved it in his bag. He turned to Daisy and asked," Are you ok and can you put weight on it?"

She replied," My ankle really hurts and I don't know."

Tracey helped Daisy up and she tried to put her left foot on ground it she yelped because it hurt to much to put weight on it. She shook her head. He helped her back down. And went to get his first aid kit that he always kept in his backpack. He wrapped her ankle the best he could.

Tracey said," Daisy you are going to ride dewgong to shore. I don't think if you are having trouble barring weight is a good idea to swim. Salamance I need you to go find someone in Sootopolis to help Daisy bring them to the shore."

Salamance was off with a roar. Daisy let out Dewgong her friend sense he was a young Seel and she was about five years old. Tracey helped Daisy on to dewgong then brushed stray hair out of her face letting his hand linger a moment. Then removed it and hoped she didn't notice. Tracey's mind for now forgot about the assignment.

Salamance found Wallace in the wooded area that leads to the water that leads to the cave of orgins. Salamance gently mouthed Wallace's arm and tugged him toward the shore. Wallace didn't know what this small Salamance was so determined for but he could sense it's determination so he went with it not fighting it one bit. The timing couldn't have been more perfect. As Salamance arrived with Wallace. Tracey and Daisy had gotten to shore.

Tracey said in a rush forgetting to do introduction," She got hurt and I don't think I'm strong enough alone to get her back to town. And Dewgong is made for water and ice can you help?"

Wallace smiled reconizing the tone in the voice of the young man speaking to him and said," I'm Wallace, yeah I have a metagross it's a little bigger then average and I think he could help your friend back to Sootopolis."

Daisy said," I am Daisy and that there is Tracey he forgets things sometimes. Thank you for your help Wallace and pleasure to meet you."

Tracey blushed in embarasment. Wallace said," It's a pleasure to meet you both. And a pleasure to be of service that Salamance there is very determined."

Daisy recalled Dewgong and Tracey recalled Salamance. The trio made there way through the small woods back to Sootopolis with Daisy getting a ride from metagross. It didn't take to long to get to the pokémon center. When they got back to Pokémon center nurse Joy took a look at Daisy's ankle sense there were no human hospitals in Sootopolis.

Nurse Joy said," Daisy I think you need to go to Mauvile where there is human doctor. I will splint it for you also it seems like you broke it."

Daisy said," Thank you nurse Joy."

Back in waiting room Daisy said," Tracey she thinks I broke it we need to go to Mauvile where a human doctor can look at it."

Wallace was sitting there he knew they had forgotten about him. He could tell they where in love though young lovers where often slow to admit there feelings. Then he spoke," Metagross and i can be of assistance there is an emergency bridge in the woods it's entrance on both ends hidden and probably be easiest if Daisy got a ride."

Tracey replied,"Thank you Wallace."

With that the trio made there way to Maulive to the human hospital. Once there Wallace recalled Metagross and promptly went on his way.

While Daisy was being looked at and Tracey paced back and forth in the waiting room. She came out with a cast and on crutches.

Tracey said," Let's go to pokémon center so you can rest a bit.

" Daisy smiled and replied, "Ok."

After they were in their room at pokémon center Tracey made sure there was no one around that could see or hear them then said," Daisy, I think you should go back to Kanto. You are hurt and I just think it would be safer. You have already done what Winnona needed and I want you to take the ball back to Prof. Oak. This way we confuse the grunts. I will keep the key for ultimate safety."

Daisy replied," I really like traveling with you Tracey but if that's what you really want I will do it but if we do that we need to buy communication gear so we can talk directly to each other." Tracey nodded agreeing with her.


	4. Chapter 4

GS ball adventure chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon

The next morning Daisy and Tracey went to the store they got 2 poke gears that were linked to one another so they could keep in touch. Then Tracey walked Daisy to the ferrie that will take her to Johto. Tracey carried Daisy's bag for her. At the ferrie Tracey said," I'll will miss you see you soon.

"Daisy replied," I will miss you too." Then she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek causing Tracey to blush they waved goodbye after Tracey handed over her bag to the crew person on the ship who would take it to Daisy's room. When the ship was out of sight a still blushing Tracey went to the pokémon center. He called professor Oak to let him know to expect Daisy with GS ball in about 5 days and that the key was safe but he had to finish his assignment for Elm before he could return. When his blush had settled he called Casey.

When Casey showed up on the video phone screen he said, "Casey I need you to meet Daisy at the docks of Olvine and help her get to Goldenrod magnet train station."

She asked," Why?"

He replied," Because she got hurt trying to help me. Her leg is broken and I think it would be easier for her to have someone at least help carry her bag."

Casey shook her head," No can do I was drug up to Sinnoh by some blue haired chick she still ain't told me her name. However I'll give Sakura a call I'm sure she can help. And you are so in looove(dragging out the sound)."

Tracey replied blushing,"Am not. However thank you for your help."

They hung up. The blue haired chick shook her head at Casey they where not in Sinnoh yet they where on there way. Casey said," Did you really want go all the way back to Olvine to get back to where ever you are taking me and why won't you tell me your name?"

Dawn finally gave in and said," My name is Dawn and you mentioned Tracey's mission that you didn't know much about I know him only via phone calls he had with Ash. You know Ash and Misty so I figured you are strong enough to be of some use. And as I told you when we first met I have no sense of direction and mom wants me home within the week."

Casey chuckled," Okay I'll protect you from all scary things in Johto, princess. Also Ash and Misty probably have less sense of direction then you."

Tracey had decided to ask around to gym leaders to see if they could give insight to where a base would be and if they had any idea of what to do. The secret base was guessed to be at mount chimney and there advice was don't go alone. Tracey was thinking of not going alone was weird advice. He really didn't know anyone in Hoenn yeah he knew May but he wasn't currently in Hoenn and Max who still wasn't old enough to be a pokémon trainer. He didn't really know anyone else besides professor Birch and not well he just visited Oak once. So this was akward situation he spent about three days going to gym leaders asking advice. He had just taken a room in the pokémon center when Daisy called him on pokégear and said," How's it going? And thanks for sending Sakura she's a doll. She's getting cleaned up."

Tracey said,"That was Casey's idea. I think Dawn found her I feel sorry for Sinnoh from things Ash and Misty have had to say about both girls. And things could be better. They have a hunch to where the base is but recommend I not go alone."

Daisy said," Yeah I've heard about the loudness of them. Sorry it's not going the best."

He said," Not your fault. I guess I should get some sleep."

She replied," good night."

They hung up. Tracey went to bed thinking this assignment was a lot harder then he intially thought.

Back in Johto Sakura said," You like him don't you."

Daisy replied," I think so. However I don't want him worrying about me until he's done. And thank you for being a help."

Sakura replied," It's no problem and I get it I really do." The girls settled in for the night. Meanwhile at team aqua/magma base the grunts where being chewed out by there bosses for loosing the key. The next morning Tracey woke up and decided to head towards professor Birch's lab in hopes of anything being found out. On his way to the lab he literally crashed into Ritchie. He didn't realize it was Ritchie. Tracey stood up and held out his hand to the younger boy and said," Sorry about that I wasn't paying attention."

Ritchie said," Tracey it's me Ritchie. It's ok no worries. I am fine."

Tracey said," Wow have you grown. I need some help you think you might be interested."

Ritchie said," I have time to hear about it then I will decide. I promise to keep any information a secret."

The boys headed to nearest pokémon center where Tracey explained everything. Ritchie listened thinking what a story but knowing it wasn't impossible for anyone with connection to Ash to get into insane situations. After hearing the mission Ritchie said," Yeah I will help you on one condition, I need you to promise me when you get back to Kanto you will tell Daisy you love her."

Tracey replied," Thank you. I guess I can do that." Tracey and Ritchie headed for mount chimney. Where Tracey was hoping the Johto treasure would be found. They had learned general idea of what the treasure was it was basically a treasure chest sculpture with Johto pokémon sculpted over it from several sources. They were hoping to keep battles to a minnium but they knew in the base that grunts would try to stop them.


	5. Chapter 5

Pokémon GS ball adventure chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own pokémon

When they where half way to Mount Chimney they set up camp for the night. They realesed the pokémon. Ritchie released a Pikachu, a Charmeleon,a Butterfree,a Pupitar and a Tailow. Ritchie said," Tracey meet Sparky,Zippo,Happy, Cruise and Rose."

Tracey said,"Nice to meet you all. You see who I've got here I really don't nickname mine. Ariados and Salamance are new catches of course always have Venonat and Marill. I got Scyther when traveling with Ash and Misty in the orange islands."

Ritchie asked," So any plans on how to get to the boss or the treasure?"

Tracey said," I was thinking what we could do is have Venonat with the help of Rose use sleep powder on the grunts. I don't have a lot of battle experience. Then we could battle the boss creating a smoke cloud if he has treasure as I suspect Marill can grab it and take off with it. Venonat always has a sense where Marill is. So we can easily find her."

Ritchie said," Sounds like a plan. We will tell our pokémon friends their jobs in the morning."

At 3 am Tracey woke up then he woke Ritchie up and said," Time to start. If they are groggy we have a better shot." Then turning to the pokémon that they let sleep out of their pokeballs last night said," So Rose you are going to carry Venonat into caves and any time you see someone with a red or blue banada on there head Venonat you are going to use sleep powder. Maril you are going to hide but follow Ritchie and me closely but don't let them see you. After Ritchie and I start battling, when you see smoke grab the treasurer chest and get as far from Mount Chimney as possible. Venonat will guide us to you."

They made there way to Mount Chimney they got there around six am. Venonat with help from Rose was able to successfully put the grunts to sleep. As Tracey had predicted when they found a way to the bosses room thru the maze of rooms. The boss did have the Ilex treasure. Ritchie said," We're here to set things right."

Archie and Max sent out there pokémon. A sharpedo and camperupt. Then Ritchie sent out Sparky and Tracey called out Salamance. It was only three moves in when the room indeed got filled with smoke from battling. Marill grabbed the Ilex treasure chest and ran off with it. She made it all the way to Mauvile Pokémon center in about two hours. Tracey called out the last move of hyper beam and sent Archie and Maxie flying. With that Venonat was released to find way to his buddy Marill. It took them four in half hours to get to the Mauvile Pokémon center where Marill was. They got a room for the night. It had been long exhausting day. Tracey took the box from Marill and put it under the bunk and tied it to the bunk with rope he had out of fear someone might come steal it again.

Tracey and Ritchie slept in till almost noon the next day when Tracey's pokégear rang. Daisy said,"Hi Tracey how did it go?"

Tracey winked and replied," Item retrieved. Now to carefully make our way back to Johto. I ran into a friend quite literally he's grown a bit. Have you made it to the lab?"

Daisy nodded," Yup just got here. And I clearly woke you up your hair is a mess."

Tracey rubbed the back of his head and said," Well yeah we slept kind of late on account we got a very early start yesterday and covered a lot of distance in short amount of time."

Daisy said," I just called to let you know I got back safe and Oak has the GS ball take care and please be careful." Then the screen went blank.

Ritchie came up behind Tracey and said," I can tell she really likes you. However dude I think you hurt your arm in chaos yesterday you where babying your right arm when on phone with her. I don't think it's bad but maybe before we head out get nurse Joy to take quick look at it."

Tracey said,"It is a little sore. I guess it wouldn't hurt." So Tracey did do that. Nurse Joy said," It looks like it's sprain in your right arm but you'll be fine."

Back in the room Tracey relayed the information to Ritchie. " I've got wraps in my bag allow me to wrap your right arm so it heals nicer then we will head to docks. Also we will put the treasure in my bag as precaution so to confuse them if they are still after us. You already got a sensitive item in your bag."

Tracey nodded his head," Ok." Then held out his arm which was wrapped by Ritchie from hand to just above elbow just to be safe.

Meanwhile Archie and Maxie sent out a notice abort missions twenty two and fifty nine they're too strong.

Ritchie said," I really can't travel with you all the way back to Kanto I can go with you to return the treasure. However I really don't want you to return alone you got hurt and Daisy got hurt on this mission. You know what I want to suggest."

Tracey said," No way Misty will kill me if she realizes Daisy and I both got hurt on my mission. I can easily talk professor Oak to allow Daisy to stay till her leg is healed." Ritchie said," Any ideas then on who can make sure you get back to Kanto without another issue."

Tracey said," We can ask Todd."

They arrived to slateport docks to return to Johto. They got on the ship. Ritchie said," Your in luck Todd stalked me for Sparky's pictures I got his number. You know Sparky's unusual hair do."

Ritchie called Todd from video phone in their cabin Ritchie asked," Todd are you in Johto now?"

Todd replied," Yes I am."

Ritchie said," So I'm with Tracey now for your safety I can't tell you much but can you meet us in Ilex forest in 2 days. I am just a little worried about his safety I just need you to go from Ilex forest to professor Oak's lab you can take Magnet train back to Kanto. Can ya do it."

Todd said," Yeah but what is Tracey hiding?"

Ritchie replied," He just doesn't want Misty to find out he and Daisy got banged up on his mission. Yeah she's going to find out but we can try to delay it I guess. He went to shower as soon as we got into the cabin. Also he hasn't noticed a few other bruises and scratches yet. Though he sprained his arm we just did a quick check up with nurse Joy."

Todd said," Yeah I'll keep him from getting more hurt. Daisy ain't going to be happy he got banged up either from the sounds of things."

Ritchie said," Yeah and Casey knows Tracey talks in his sleep and apparently he thinks she ran into Dawn. I also don't think Elm or Oak who are responsible for all this are going to be thrilled."

They laughed and hung up. Tracey came out of shower and groaned. Ritchie said," Yeah you got banged up but it doesn't seem to be serious but you are going to be sore." Then he proceeded to rewrap Tracey's arm.

Tracey said," Yeah and Daisy told me be to be careful. And how come you didn't get scratch on you?"

Ritchie replied,"You were careful just bad luck and even though I've grown you are still taller so little easier for those accidents to happen. Mostly I just got lucky. Todd's going to meet us in Ilex forest."


	6. Chapter 6

Pokémon GS ball adventure chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don't own pokémon

It took them about two days to get to Olvine city. They didn't expect to get in so late. They decided to sleep in the pokémon center that night. Ritchie called Todd and let him know that it would be another day or two. Todd didn't much care, that ment more time to take interesting pictures. Some of the Pokémon in Johto were still acting funny. All the Pokémon in Hoenn had returned to their normal self.

Tracey called Daisy in his room from on the pokégear and said," Hey Daisy it will probably be about 5 days till I arrive at the lab."

Daisy replied,"I'm looking forward to seeing you. And by the way why is your arm wrapped up?"

Tracey started rubbing the back of his head and said," Uhm well I was careful but guess I did something to it when we fetched the you know. Don't worry it's just a sprain." Daisy looked worried and said,"Don't go do anything to get more hurt."

Ritchie popped in and said," I'm not letting him go anywhere alone. I've got someone traveling with him once I can't anymore."

Daisy said,"Thanks for making sure he's ok."

Ritchie smiled. Then Daisy and Tracey said good bye.

The next day they made it to Ecruteak city around lunch time the next day. Ritchie said,"Tracey you are looking tired we can easily get to Ilex Forrest tommorow. Let's stay here the rest of today and tonight."

Tracey said," I do feel really tired I guess that would be ok." They got room in pokémon center and went to it. They had little lunch and Tracey fell asleep. Ritchie just kind of fiddled with stuff in his bag he didn't go to bed till after dinner. Tracey slept through dinner. Tracey woke up at about 9 am the next morning and they made there way to Ilex Forrest after a quick in Ilex Forrest Ritchie placed the Ilex treasure back where it belonged and then made sure dirt covered it well. Tracey gathered leaves and tossed them over the place that was due to make sure kind of more hidden till it was no longer clear it was ever dug up. As soon as it had been placed in it's spot the Ilex Forrest turned dark again and Johto Pokémon returned to normal.

When Todd arrived a few moments later Ritchie whispered," I don't think he's been sleeping well till last night take it slow. As I let you know he's been talking in his sleep."

Todd whispered back," Will do."

Todd and Tracey went to the Goldenrod city pokémon center for the night as the first magnet train didn't leave until 9 am. They had some dinner and then set an alarm for morning before getting some sleep.

The next morning they got on the train to Saffron city it took about two hours. They decided to have some lunch. Tracey wasn't much in a talking mood. They managed to make it to Celadon by curfew that night. The next day they made it to Cerulean city. Tracey made Todd get up by 5 am the next morning to avoid a run in with Misty. That night they camped in Viridian forrest they went to sleep around 9pm. Tracey had grabbed few supplies when they were in Viridian city. His arm was still a little sore but was feeling better. The next day they made it to lab in Pallet town.

Tracey jogged into lab and saw Daisy sitting on couch. He went straight to her and hugged her then whispered with blush," Daisy I love you so much."

Daisy smiled and put a hand on his cheek and said,"I love you too Tracey." Then they kissed which Todd indeed took picture of before running off.

Professor Oak then came into room. Tracey handed him the key then they all went out to the back to where all the other Pokémon were. There Professor Oak used the key to open the gs ball and out popped a gaint misdreavous who was a little more blue then green. It darken the sky but caused no mischief. It looked around confused for a few moments then touched the ball and disappeared back into the GS ball where it felt safe. The sky returned to normal.

The end


End file.
